


A Holiday In The Future

by Firedreams28



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Shifter, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedreams28/pseuds/Firedreams28
Summary: Yusei finds that Jaden was put in his time by one of Jaden's brothers. Neither of them really mind it.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds

Yusei found himself distracted as he tried working but found himself struggling so after several attempts he ended up stopping and stood up to get a drink when he froze. He felt like something was pulling him in a direction. The feeling of being pulled was getting harder to ignore so he walked out of the house and began walking in the direction of the pull while trying to keep track of where he was going. He noticed that as he got closer the feeling of being pulled would stop until finally the feeling vanished and Yusei stopped walking to look around. He found himself at his favorite spot where he could look and see the city below. 

"Why am I here?", wondered Yusei taking in the lights. 

He heard a thud behind him followed by some heavy breathing and the sound of someone quietly swearing. Looking behind him he saw someone with a very familiar red coat, black shirt, grey pants, red shoes and familiar brown hair. He recognized the person straight away. 

"Jaden?"

Blue eyes met brown before there was a laugh that Yusei hadn't heard for a while but he knew it. He wondered what his friend was doing here though he shoved that curiosity aside. 

"Hey Yusei", greeted Jaden getting off from where he was kneeling on the ground and looked around.

"What are you doing here?", asked Yusei noticing a flicker of something in his friend's eyes before it was gone. He saw his friend looked to be shaking a bit but there was still a smile directed at him.

"One of my brothers said i needed a holiday and dumped me here", explained Jaden shrugging as if it was normal to be dumped in a different place without knowing where. He wasn't bothered as he would do the same to them.

Yusei was quiet as he studied his friend trying to see if there was any injuries and while he saw scratches there wasn't much to worry about. He couldn't leave Jaden in the middle of nowhere in the future. He was going to bring his friend home with him.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to Jack and Crow", said Yusei grabbing one of Jaden's arm and pulled the brunette with him. He noticed the flinch but the arm didn't escape his grip so Yusei guessed that Jaden didn't mind too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds or any of the characters! Enjoy!

Jaden wasn't surprised that he had been placed in the middle of nowhere but he was surprised to find that he was in Yusei's timeline and that according to a note he found in a pocket that his brothers decided that he was going to have a holiday. He hadn't expected to see Yusei or be dragged by his friend to a place that was being rented. He walked in just as two men walked from some rooms. Yusei spotted them as well and called them over.

"Jack and Crow meet Jaden. Jaden these are my friends Jack and Crow", said Yusei introducing his three friends and watching them carefully. 

Jaden studied the two quietly as he wasn't sure what to say to either of Yusei's friends. 

"Jaden? As in the Jaden from the past? the friend you wouldn't tell us about?", said the man with blond hair with a voice of disbelief.

"Jack", said Yusei in a warning tone to him.

Jack was tall with purple eyes, spiked blonde hair and he was wearing long white trench coat lined with purple with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots. He was wearing some earrings, a choker and a belt buck. Jack didn't look impressed. 

"yep that's me", said Jaden waving with one hand and a smile on his face. 

"hey nice to meet you at last Jaden", greeted Crow. He had brushy-spiked orange hair with a headband and his eyes were a dark grey. He wore blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest. "Yusei wouldn't tell us much about you except that your name is Jaden, you duel and you are from the past". 

Jaden looked at his friend with amusement at Crows words but shrugged because it was true so he didn't ask why his friend didn't tell the two anything else. 

"Jaden is going to be staying with us for a while", said Yusei getting confused looks from Jack and Crow. 

"As long as it's alright with them. I can find somewhere else", said Jaden sounding uneasy. If either Jack or Crow wasn't happy about him staying then he would try to find another place to stay.

"I'm fine with him staying", replied Crow with Jack agreeing. "He can stay in the guest room". 

Relief filled Yusei and looked at Jaden who looked happy that he could stay. Yusei didn't know where his friend would go if he couldn't so he began leading Jaden to the guest room and watched as the brunette took in the room. For some reason Yusei was looking forward to having Jaden staying. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds

Crow blinked one morning when he saw Jaden opening the cupboards and fridge as if looking for something while looking disappointed when he didn't find what he was looking for. At some point Jack and Yusei joined him looking just as confused and surprised. Finally stopping the search Jaden turned to look at them and glared at them as if he was disappointed in them.

"You don't have any other food besides noodles?", asked Jaden glaring at the three of them. 

"Um no?", said Yusei nervously trying not to move. The glare he was receiving was terrifying to see on his normally happy friend and whenever Jack or Crow went to move the glare would switch to them making the two stop. 

"We need to change that. You need more than noodles to eat", said Jaden eyes focusing on a paper and pen that he pulled from a pocket and quickly began writing a list that as Crow, Yusei and Jack watched appeared to grow. 

Yusei had been surprised at how quickly Crow and Jack accepted Jaden who quickly adapted to living in the future though Yusei wondered how his friend would react to Martha, Aki, Luna and Leo. 

"Artemis has found us. She is on Jack's bed", spoke up Crow watching as their guest get excited.

As if having heard her name Artemis flew in and landed on a chair holding a pouch and a letter. Crow, Jack and Yusei blinked when Jaden was over to Artemis in a flash taking the letter, reading it then taking the pouch. The owl then flew up and landed on Jack's hair who glared at Jaden. 

"we haven't introduced Aki, Luna and Leo", spoke up Yusei getting a curious look from Jaden who was removing the owl from Jack's hair. "They are friends of ours. Aki is psychic while Luna and Leo are twins. Leo is full of energy".

"Aki can make duel monsters real", continued Crow taking Artemis when Jaden passed her to him. 

"Can't wait to meet them", said Jaden with a smile and bright eyes before turning back to the list.

Yusei peered at the list over his friend's shoulder noticing all the food and drinks that were written down making him wonder how they were going to pay for everything. His eyes wandered to the pouch and then suddenly he got a idea when his eyes landed on the deck strapped at Jaden's side. He also made a note to take his friend to visit Martha who he was sure going to love Jaden. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds

Safe to say that in the next couple of weeks there was more food in the house after Jaden gave Jack the list and told both Yusei and Jack to go shopping. Bewildered they did get everything on the list and soon Jaden started cooking them meals which were met with protests until he told them that he didn't mind. One day however Jaden got to meet Yusei's other friends when two kids came in along with a teenage girl. Jaden studied the teen and the two kids. The teenage girl had dark red-purple hair and brown eyes while the kids were twins. The girl twin had green hair done in two ponytails on the side and gray-gold eyes while boy twin had blue-green hair and gray-gold eyes. 

"hey", said Jaden. "I'm Jaden".

"hello, I'm Akiza Izinski and these are Leo and Luna", spoke the teenage girl that Jaden know knew as Akiza. "Are you a friend of Yusei?".

"Yep. I'm a friend of one Mr. Serious", joked Jaden playfully bowing and heard Akiza along with the twins laugh then he straightened up. "want something to eat?".

"um sure. He has never mentioned you before", said Akiza watching Jaden cook while Leo and Luna joined her at the table.

"join the crew. Yusei didn't tell us about him either", called a voice which turned out to belong to Crow as he walked over with Jack dragging Yusei behind. "Or he did but all we were told was that his name is Jaden, he duels and he is from the past".

"They seemed to have gained a sixth sense for knowing when you made some food", said Yusei making his way over to Jaden while ignoring Jack and Crow as he grabbed his plate. "Jaden's staying with us for a while until he goes home".

"so far he has beaten Jack seven times, beaten me twice, sent us off shopping, cooked food and helped Yusei with his Duel Runner. He and Yusei are currently tied in dueling", continued Crow getting surprised looks. He saw Jack and Yusei eyeing Jaden's plate as if deciding if the risk was worth it but backed off from the glare shot at them. 

"He is from the past? What is he doing here?", asked Akiza staring at the brunette who just shrugged looking unconcerned.

"I got left here by my older brothers. They apparently decided that I needed a holiday and thought that being in the future is a good place to put me", explained Jaden. "It's a nice change". 

Akiza quickly changed the subject by explaining how she met Yusei, Jack, Luna, Leo and Crow while Leo dueled Jaden who began giving advice to the older twin even as he listened. Between the stories that the six told, Jaden learned a lot of what they did. 

"sounds like you had some interesting adventures", remarked the duelist from the past with a thoughtful look on his face before it left while he packed up his deck.

Yusei though saw it before it disappeared but before he could say anything Jaden gathered all the empty plates and went to the kitchen to clean up. He wasn't the only one to notice though.

"He might have been thinking of his friends", suggested Crow having been watching both Yusei and Jaden during the conversation. "Maybe you should take him out?"

Yusei looked from the kitchen to the work room before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Jack and Crow watched him go surprised that he didn't go to the work shop where they knew their friend had been working on a gift for Jaden. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds
> 
> Enjoy!

It was safe to say that the more Yusei spent with Jaden the more he became to notice some things about his friend and what he found made Yusei frown. One thing he noticed was that Jaden appeared to be scared of water but would go in regardless though he refused to ice skate, the way Jaden brushed off insults and the small flinches that almost went unnoticed. He also noticed the three spirits that hung around the brunette. Two of them were Duel Monsters but the third looked like Jaden only with gold eyes. Jack and Crow were out so Yusei took the time to ask his friend some questions.

"why do you flinch Jaden?", asked Yusei putting his wrench down. 

"what do you mean?", answered Jaden stopping his quiet whispering conversation with the spirit with gold eyes.

Yusei looked at his friend in surprise and saw confusion in the brown eyes. Did his friend really not notice the flinching? Almost everyone had noticed: Jack, Crow, Akiza and Yusei himself. Thoughts ran through his head: Was his friend pretending not to notice? Did Jaden's other friends not notice?. Dropping the topic he gave the spirit with gold eyes a curious look.

"Who is your friend with the gold eyes?", was Yusei's next question.

"That's Haou. He is my past self or that is how Ski put it. Becareful he bites", said Jaden with the last words in a stage whisper while ignoring Haou folding his arms and glaring at him. The sight of the spirit glaring at Jaden amused Yusei especially since his friend acted as if he was used to it. Maybe it was normal for the two. 

"I will remember that", said Yusei standing up and leading Jaden over to a duel runner then pulled off the sheet. 

The duel runner was red like Jaden's jacket with silver stripes on it's side. It was originally a old motorbike that Jaden somehow found but ended up leaving it though it gave Yusei a idea and he convinced Jack and Crow to help him get it when Jaden was asleep. The three snuck out and quietly brought into the work shop where Yusei would work on it with the help of Jack and Crow. The sheet would cover it until Yusei wanted to show it. He wasn't sure how it would turn out once complete but he noticed it was starting to resemble a mix of Tanner's and his own.

"Is this what you been working on every night?", asked Jaden walking around and studying it with a gleam in his eyes.

"You noticed?", Yusei asked his friend and at the nod wondered how he never heard his friend get up or walking around at night. "It isn't finished yet but this will be yours".

"Mine?", gasped Jaden staring at the Duel Runner. 

"I want to teach you how to ride and use it. Maybe get your license", said Yusei placing the sheet over the Runner when Jaden stepped back.

"Thank you", said Jaden with excited look then gave Yusei a grateful look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a suggestion on how the Duel Runner should look then feel free to suggest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds

Teaching his friend on how to use a Duel Runner was a bit difficult but Yusei learned that Jaden was a quick study and adapted. Crow and Jack had joined them to watch in case anything went wrong. 

"put your deck into the slot", instructed Yusei watching as Jaden did after giving the slot on the Duel Runner a strange look. 

"How do the cards not go flying when you are riding?", asked Jaden getting surprised looks from Yusei, Jack and Crow. 

"We don't know. We never noticed or thought about it", said Yusei watching his friend grip the handles nervously. "Have you ever ridden a duel runner or a motorbike?"

"No. Neither me or my brothers learned since our older brothers didn't have enough to buy all of us a motorbike since they were more focused on looking after us. We weren't rich but we weren't poor and we don't have Duel Runners in my time", explained Jaden shaking his head but he refused to let go of the handles. 

"You know what they look like though", protested Crow confused. 

"Whenever I got home from my boarding school I would like to look up dueling techniques, monster cards or motorbikes. Ski and Ki told us that we should follow whatever we are passionate about as long as we are careful", explained Jaden speaking softly while the three listened quietly then he laughed. "I don't think they thought our schools would become more dangerous". 

"They sound like good older brothers", spoke Crow after noticing that both Jack and Yusei had gone quiet. He watched Jaden nod with a smile on his face. 

Eventually their first lesson ended so Jaden grabbed his deck and pocketed it while the Runner was led back inside. Yusei wondered if he along with his other friends would get to meet the brothers so he asked Jaden for the names. Surprised but in the end Yusei was given the names and he headed over to his laptop to search up the names. Yusei also knew that he had to teach Jaden how to ride the Duel Runner. He also wondered if he should take his time travelling friend to the arcade or to go ice skating but first he had some researching and work to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I slept through my alarm damn it and I also had writers block.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds
> 
> Enjoy!

Yusei found himself at the arcade with Jaden, Jack and Crow after the three teamed up to get him to take a break but as he watched Jaden get challenged to a dance off, Yusei found that he didn't mind and smiled. He watched as his friend move to the beat of the song while Haou and Yubel watched unseen by anyone except Yusei though he saw pride in their eyes. The next thing he knew was that Crow and Jack had pushed him to join Jaden so he shot them a glare when he saw their smirks before turning back to Jaden who rolled his eyes but offered his hand. After a few seconds of hesitation Yusei took the hand and joined his friend on the platform. He watched as the song was selected and music started playing followed by arrows on the screen.

"relax", murmured Jaden while directing his friend quietly.

Doing what his friend said, Yusei focused on Jaden while trying to step on the correct arrows that he was told to. He didn't notice that his feet soon began to step on the correct arrows automatically but Jack, Crow, Yubel and Haou did. 

"Do you dance often?", asked Yusei once the song began to finish though he was now looking at the screen.

"No but we did get signed up for dancing lessons as punishment once", explained Jaden once the song finished. "Then some friends began challenging us".

"I am guessing your friends lost?", said Yusei his eyes showing amusement when his friend nodded. He saw that he had lost in the end but he wasn't surprised.

The two made their way over to Jack and Crow who had watched as their long time friend had been coached until he had adapted. Jaden went over to another game with the others following. It was a bowling type game and this time it was Crow who went against Jaden. After a few rounds it became obvious that neither of them were going to win but they didn't seem to mind.

"You can dance and duel but not knock some pins over?", said Jack while Jaden shook his head.

"Never could get the pins to fall", muttered Jaden while glaring at the pins as if they had offended him by not falling. Yusei swore that Haou and Yubel looked like they were trying not to laugh. 

Eventually they left the arcade and began heading back home. All three of them were tired and ready to sleep but when Yusei opened his computer to work, his eyes flickered to the guestroom before focusing back on his computer. Yusei never noticed that he fell asleep on the couch or that someone placed a blanket over him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds

In the morning when Yusei woke up it was to see the blanket on him slide off and Haou watching him from a corner. He also saw much to his surprise that there was a plate with eggs and toast on a table next to him. 

"Jaden made it for you before you woke up and he placed the blanket on you last night", spoke Haou watching as Yusei ate. "You know I never understood his interest in you or the other two. He wouldn't even tell me that he was talking to you and the other two while he was in school. Did he tell you that he was injured after he dueled in a Volcano or that some of his friends had turned against him?".

"No he didn't", replied Yusei as he stopped eating his breakfast/lunch then he got a feeling that the spirit was not talking about Crow and Jack. Haou didn't appear surprised at his words. 

"He and his family are so secretive that it is annoying", said Haou in tone that had affection in it before it changed. "He is not completely human Yusei. His family are not human".

Yusei frowned as he thought about his friend. He looked human, acted human and talked like a human so Yusei didn't understand what Haou meant and something told him that the spirit wasn't talking about the fact that Jaden had merged with Yubel. Haou meant something different, something darker, something dangerous. Haou was warning him.

"Why are you telling me this?", asked Yusei narrowing his eyes.

"Because you need to know and because for some reason Jay likes you", replied Haou shrugging and looking bored. "Just talk to him".

After a few minutes Haou disappeared with a annoyed huff leaving Yusei alone to think over the spirit's words: _"so secretive that it is annoying", "He is not completely human. His family are not human", "because for some reason Jay likes you"_. Maybe it was time to get some answers from his friend? Yusei liked to think that Jaden would answer but what would he ask the hero duelist? 

* * *

Crow sometimes saw Jaden staring at Yusei with narrowed eyes though it was more like Jaden was looking through Yusei only to look away when Yusei looked up so the brunette wasn't caught staring. Crow found it interesting and after talking to Jack it was obvious that he wasn't the only one to see the brunette staring at their friend so the two of them watched. He swore that Yusei was oblivious to the stares unless the black haired duelist was aware and would shrug it off. 

One day when he got home Crow saw Jaden staring at Yusei with narrowed eyes and a curious look on his face before turning away just as Yusei looked up only to meet Crow's gaze before going back to work on the Duel Runner. Crow watched Jaden wondering if maybe the brunette was seeing something that neither he or Jack or even Yusei could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly just to clear things up I didn't update either of my other stories due to it being close to Christmas and I was so close to having a break down due to hunting for presents, catching up with family and friends. 
> 
> Now I have some questions for you:  
> 1) would you like Jaden and Yusei to talk about the links?  
> 2) would you like Yusei to talk about Jaden being a shifter or being shown the two animal forms then the others (Akiza, Leo and Luna) learn?  
> 3) what questions would you like Yusei, Jack and Crow to ask Jaden?  
> 4) how would you like Yusei and Jaden to get together?  
> 5) should the three (Yusei, Crow and Jack) accept or be scared of Jaden?
> 
> Feedback is welcome as always along with any questions. Kudos is also welcome. Have a great/good/nice day/night/afternoon and stay safe :)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Yugioh GX

His friend had a habit of running and had adapted quickly to riding on a Duel Runner, Yusei noted as he followed Jaden with Jack, Crow and Akiza behind him. Jaden had bolted on his Runner which told Yusei that his friend had heard Haou's conversation. Yusei decided that it was time to get some answers so he sped up until he was riding next to Jaden.

"Jaden, I got some questions", he said ignoring his friend's tightened grip on the handles. "Pull over so we can talk".

"Haou shouldn't have told you", said Jaden sounding irritated but didn't speed up which counted as a win to Yusei. 

"We would have have found out eventually", began Yusei with his eyes focused ahead though he saw a curious look shot at him. "Haou said you weren't human and I know he wasn't talking about you and Yubel. You move too quietly, you always know when we are upset or needing something like coffee, you can hear one of us come into a room before the rest of us do and you always appear to be staring at something whenever you are looking at us". He listed off the things he notice.

"You noticed all that just by watching him?", asked Crow pulling up next to Yusei and giving his friend a amused look. "How much do you watch Jaden?"

Yusei refused to answer that though he mostly told himself it was because Jaden had him curious and not because he might be interested in his old friend. Jaden appeared to be refusing to look at either Crow or Yusei. 

"Is it true that you dueled the Winged Dragon of Ra in your second year at Duel Academy? You dueled against your friend in a volcano?", continued Yusei relived that while Jack was near but behind the three of them. The last thing he wanted was for Jaden to speed up or for Crow to decide to tease him about watching Jaden.

"Someone had made a card that bound the Winged Dragon of Ra leaving two injured students until Ra was freed and I dueled Nightshroud who had possessed a friend of mine. A deal was made and a Shadow Game was played", explained Jaden noticing the anger in Yusei's and Crow's eyes. "My friend ended up freed".

"A Shadow Game in a volcano?", asked Yusei disbelief in his voice but anger in his eyes. A nod from Jaden confirmed that yes there had been a Shadow Game in a Volcano so Yusei made a note of high pain tolerance to the list. "What are you?". 

Finally much to Yusei's relief Jaden ended up pulling the Runner to a stop followed by Jack, Crow, Yusei and Akiza once she caught up making Yusei wonder how fast they had been going. 

"What do you want to know?", asked Jaden to the four that chased him through the streets though he didn't get off the Duel Runner. 

"Really? You are going to just answer our questions? Right here?", shot Jack to the brunette.

"It's easier than continue having the four of you chasing me through the streets", Jaden shot back at Jack though it had a more playful tone. 


End file.
